


An Irreplaceable Treasure

by Melphis_Amekia



Series: Roseali Week 2017 [4]
Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: F/F, I mean, Roseali Week 2017, but I think you're gonna need some tissues for this one, i'm not sure, it's sad af, rosali, roseali
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 23:17:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10056299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melphis_Amekia/pseuds/Melphis_Amekia
Summary: Alisha is bringing Princessias to a very special place.





	

This year, Alisha brought princessias.

Going up the summit of this grassy hill was not an easy thing to do in her age, even if she tried her best to stay as healthy and strong as possible. There were far too many scars and old injuries on her body, taking their toll on it with the passage of years. If anything, Alisha thought herself lucky to be in as good of a condition as she was.

Climbing the hill wasn’t easy, perhaps, but she would go through it alone, as always.

 _Thank the stars_ , Alisha thought when she got to the top. The distant sun was low in the sky, giving off the orange glow of the dusk Rose loved so much. Daisies were growing everywhere, even over the place Rose was resting. Alisha walked the short distance to the grave, cleared the stone slab of the dust that settled over it. The only one coming here with any frequency was Alisha - the Seraphim were far more busy these days, after all - so she was unsurprised to see it that way.

With the utmost care, Alisha arranged the flowers over the grave, smiling as she did so. It was the anniversary of the day they met so many years ago, and Alisha wanted Rose’s resting place to look as beautiful as possible. After some painstaking effort to arrange it all into something resembling a flowerbed, Alisha sat down beside it, satisfied.

„Hey, Rose.” Alisha spoke to the grave. „It’s been a while, hasn’t it? As you can see, I’ve only become older and uglier since I last was here. No, don’t try to deny it, it’s true! But yes, I know you don’t care about it. I wouldn’t have cared about it either for you.”

Alisha sighed, turning towards the dusky horizon. She took her time before speaking again, enjoying the rays of light still warming up her wrinkled face.

„There is something I want to tell you, something I realized only slightly before I came here. I’ve lived a full life after your passing; in fact, I told you all about it. You asked me to tell it to you, after all. The pain of your passing was nigh unbearable, but time took the edge of it, and I’m only left with fond memories now. You’ve heard everything - from the smallest, funniest stories of the kids playing around the house to the people I grew to love since you were gone. I really have moved on! But...”

She pulled her knees up and huddled into herself. Her voice was already beginning to crack. Alisha hoped she’d be able to persevere, that her nerves wouldn’t betray her like backstabbing thieves.

„I would trade the life I lead for another minute in your presence without a second thought. However good this life was, it was a life without you. Under each memory after your passing, every memento I acquired about those I cared about, you were still hidden underneath, like the skin beneath the scars. Perhaps it is wrong of me to say this, but the love I carried for you is the greatest love I have ever known. I miss you, Rose! I miss you so so much! I--, I--”

The tears Alisha had fought off until now streamed down from her eyes, the sobs wracking her body like a ship in a storm. She did not want to stop it, even if she could. Alisha wanted to feel this, to embrace her sorrow and drown in the storm. She cried and cried and cried, and when she felt like she couldn’t cry any more, she cried again, the rivulets of tears flowing as freely as they did before.

Alisha stayed there for a long time like that, even after the tears had run dry. The night sky was lit by a brilliant half-moon, and Vesperia, the brightest star, shone as well.

„What am I still doing here?” she asked herself, brushing off her tears. „I thought I was going to be able to just get this off my chest and bid you farewell until next time. Some idiot I am, right? Oh well.” Alisha got up and regarded the flowerbed with fondness.

„You were my irreplaceable treasure, my _Wilkis Wilk_. Maybe I cannot join you now, wherever you are. When the time of my death comes, however, expect me to find you even if it took me searching to the ends of the earth.”

Alisha turned her back to the grave, looking at it only out of the corner of her eye.

„Until then, goodbye, my love.” She said, and walked back down the path she came with.


End file.
